La realidad supera las fantasías
by aoibird6
Summary: Gabriel disfrutaba de su pequeño rincón en el mundo, tenía dulces a montones, pobres humanos idiotas de los cuales podía burlarse, diversión sin límites y al regresar al cuarto, Sam Winchester estaba sobre su cama… un momento… eso último no debería estar ahí, ¿O sí?


**Titulo**: La realidad supera las fantasías.

**Pareja**: GabrielxSam.

**Rating**: K+

**Capítulos: **

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Notas del fic:** Esta historia es para EloraP, que quería un Sabriel ambientado en la serie. Este fic va en alguna parte después de que se encuentran con el bromista en Tvlandia.

**Resumen: **Gabriel disfrutaba de su pequeño rincón en el mundo, tenía dulces a montones, pobres humanos idiotas de los cuales podía burlarse, diversión sin límites y al regresar al cuarto, Sam Winchester estaba sobre su cama… un momento… eso último no debería estar ahí, ¿O sí?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel caminó de regreso al cuarto mientras se reía al recordar la broma que acababa de realizar. En la iglesia del pueblo, estaban realizando una reunión para personas con claustrofobia y se le ocurrió la excelente idea de darles un susto de muerte, aunque falto poco para que eso fuera literal, ya que la mayoría se desmayó después de sufrir una crisis de pánico y algunos terminaron en el hospital.

-Jajajaja, jamás me voy a aburrir de los humanos- un chica de exuberantes curvas pasó a su lado guiñándole un ojo y se giró a ver como doblaba en la esquina- Oh sí, me serviré un poco de eso luego.

Después de su encuentro con los Winchester en Tvlandia y que lo encerraran en ese círculo de fuego antes de descubrir su identidad, decidió que ya era hora de unas largas vacaciones lejos de ese par de monos idiotas. Introdujo la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta antes de abrirla silbando pero se quedó en silencio observando a la persona sobre su cama.

-Mmm, no recuerdo haber dejo esto aquí.

Entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él. Sus dulces estaban regados sobre la cama, los envoltorios en el suelo junto a extravagantes ropas y objetos pero sin duda no se acordaba de que Sam Winchester estaba sobre su cama y con solo un delgado pantalón de tela encima.

-¿Quién me habrá dejado este obsequio aquí?- subió a gatas a la cama y lo miró de cerca- No estás nada de mal, Sammy.

El cazador esbozó una encantadora sonrisa antes de tomarlo por las mejillas para darle un apasionado beso que el arcángel no tardó en corresponder. Rápidamente le quitó ese molesto pantalón para mirarlo en todo su esplendor.

-Ya decía yo que eres un gigantón, Sammy, no hay algo pequeño en ti.

-Y eso te encanta- respondió el menor frotándose contra su cuerpo antes de quitarle la camisa para arrojarla al suelo.

-Tú si que no pierdes el tiempo, Sammy.

El bromista tampoco perdió el tiempo en preludios innecesarios y después de preparar al más alto, intercambió de lugares y acarició los labios del menor.

-Bien, Sammy, es hora de que usas esa linda boquita para probar algo muy dulce y si eres un buen chico te recompensaré.

No se equivocó al pensar que esa boca hacia maravillas y al cabo de unos minutos tuvo que apartarlo o acabaría antes de empezar la mejor parte. Se acomodó entre las piernas del menor y sin más contratiempos, comenzó a penetrarlo despacio mientras lo tomaba por los muslos.

-Gabeeeee… Mmm…- gruñó apretando los dientes.

-Me encanta lo estrecho que eres, Sammyyyy…

-¿Esto es… Aaaahhh… lo que deseabas… Mmm… hacermeeee… gabeee…?

-No lo sé pero se siente genial.

Aumentó el rito de las embestidas mientras los gemidos y casi gritos de placer del cazador inundaban la habitación y se convertían en el mejor de los afrodisíacos para el arcángel. Rápidamente la excitación se apoderó de él, comenzó a embestir frenéticamente al menor hasta que sintió las contracciones en el cuerpo ajeno y se corrió con un ronco grito de placer que encerraba su nombre.

-¡Gabeeeee!

Ese estrecho presionó contra su virilidad y junto con tan erótico rostro inundado por el placer que tenía el humano, fue suficiente para que él también llegara al tan ansiado orgasmo con gruñido de placer.

-Sammmyyyyyy… Mmm…

El cazador esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de desvanecerse bajo él. Gabriel suspiró despacio y se recostó sobre la cama haciendo aparecer un chocolate en su mano para comerlo con calma. El ruido del celular que descansaba sobre el velador, hizo estirara el brazo para tomarlo.

-¿A qué debo el regalito que me dejaste, Kali?

-Suenas algo molesto, ¿Acaso no te gustó?

-Fue completamente innecesario, para tu información, basta con que chasquee mis dedos y tengo a la persona que quiera en mi cama.

-A quien quieras menos a Sam Winchester pero si quieres seguir haciéndote el idiota, es problema tuyo.

-¿Qué tramas?

-Te conozco como la palma de mi mano, Gabriel, pasamos un buen tiempo juntos pero todo lo que has hecho por ese par de humanos, corrección, por el pequeño cazador, lo ha dejado todo muy claro.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que tienes una adicción y no es solo por los dulces- respondió la voz burlona.

-Las mujeres están locas.

-Di lo que quieras pero yo sé muy bien la verdad, por cierto, tu dulcecito está en Elwood.

-¿Y qué?

-Los humanos dicen que la realidad supera las fantasías, ¿No quieres probar si es cierto?

-Definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres.

Cortó la llamada y jugueteó con el chocolate en su mano hasta que se incorporó chasqueando los dedos para vestirse.

-Maldita Kali, esta me la vas a pagar.

Gabriel dio vueltas por la habitación antes de salir con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Una vez que la curiosidad se apoderaba de un ser celestial, no se detenían hasta saciarla.

-Debe ser de familia- susurró para sí mismo antes de desaparecer con un montón de ideas en mente que pondría en práctica con el pequeño Wichester.


End file.
